Inviernos sin remordimientos
by Sartharion-1996
Summary: Una violenta temporada de frío afecta a todos los continentes, esto trae como consecuencia que el poder titán disminuya al mínimo. Annie Leonhart comienza nuevamente a soñar; sueños que son muy fríos y a la vez cálidos, por desgracia de la vida, ella logra despertar: Encontrándose con un nuevo mundo¿Qué sucederá con ella? ¿La matarán por traidora? Su mala fortuna empeora cuando...


_**Disclaimer: **__Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi propiedad._

**_Aclaratorias: _**_Desde hace tiempo quise hacer una historia de esto, pero nunca me había terminado la última temporada. Cabe a destacar que este fanfic es leal al Anime, no obstante utilizaré cosas que han pasado en el manga y modificaré algunas a su manera lógica._

_Quiero agradecer a la usuaria y escritora _Lesliefics

_Su historia me inspiró, aunque lleva tiempo ausente; y espero que esté bien, decidí hacer algo personal. Ojalá y tenga sus **Reviews.**_

* * *

.

.

.

—Así que Annie quedó encerrada en un cristal. —Zeke repitió para sí mismo lo dicho por Reiner.

El rubio asintió.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo Eren. ¿Podremos sacarla, verdad? —le preguntó esperanzado.

Zeke guardó silencio unos momentos, limpió sus anteojos y se los acomodó.

—Lamentablemente, no. —la respuesta de él, dejó estupefacto a Reiner.

—¿¡C-cómo que no!? —nuevamente le preguntó entrando en pánico.

—La cristalización es uno de los últimos métodos en los cuales se debe de acudir, es un método de defensa por sacrificio. Seguramente Annie no quiso ceder ni develar información ante sus enemigos y decidió utilizarlo. No obstante, no podrá salir de allí nunca más, ahora mismo ella ya es un fósil. —le explicó el comandante Zeke.

Reiner estaba plasmado, no podía creer que su compañera ya no estaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo, con ellos…

—A-Annie… —la nombró al aceptar su inminente realidad.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día comenzó a dar su inicio en la vida de los habitantes dentro de aquellas murallas de la isla de Paradis. Habían pasado ya exactamente 7 años desde que el Titán Colosal atacó las murallas del distrito de Shiganshina, muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquel entonces.

A un año después de descubrirse los misterios que se ocultaban en el sótano del doctor Jaeger, los habitantes de las tres murallas, ahora llamados Eldianos; sabiendo quiénes eran y de dónde venían, se encontraban en medio de otra complicada situación.

Lo que al inicio se creyó que el enemigo eran los titanes, estaba errado. El conflicto aumentó cuando los habitantes de Marley; situados en un continente vecino más allá del mar, decidieron poner cartas en el asunto y acabar con todo el tema lo antes posible. Iniciando así la inminente guerra, aunque los Eldianos contaran con dos titanes a su favor y las indiscutibles tropas de la legión, Marley era una verdadera amenaza aún mayor.

La poca información obtenida gracias a los recuerdos de Eren, varios infiltrados espías en Marley y los datos dejado por el doctor Jaeger. Reveló que el ejército de Marley contaba con grandes y avanzadas maquinarias tecnológicas a su favor, aéreas, terrestres, acuáticas… Dominaban los elementos que aún ellos, ignoraban.

Pese a la gran diferencia balística entre ambas naciones, el pueblo de Eldia no aceptó la exterminación ni la encarcelación. Jamás sería encerrado ni privado de toda libertad, lucharían hasta la muerte sin miedo alguno.

Ambos frentes estaban dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento; Eldia, bajo el mando de grandes frentes como el capitán Levi y la comandante Hange, lucharían hasta el final con firmeza y valor. No obstante…

Habían pasado semanas en la que la nieve no dejaba de caer y por primera vez en muchos años, la humanidad se enfrentó a un tercer enemigo; la naturaleza. Eldia y Marley tuvieron que cesar sus hostilidades progresivamente al ver como el panorama se complicaba para ambas naciones.

La ola de frío azotaba todo el continente de ambas facciones, lo que había iniciado como una simple nevada más, en cuestión de días había aumentado su gravedad a tal punto que la escasez de alimentos se volvía un verdadero y aterrador problema.

En Paradis, casi ya no se visualizaban a los titanes; siendo que prácticamente ya habían arrasado a la mayoría de ellos, los pocos que quedaban eran comunes y de clas como máximo. Sin embargo el actual escenario hizo captar la atención de los habitantes, al ver cómo estas criaturas disminuían su actividad considerablemente.

Los titanes que aún quedaban merodeando las zonas, bajaban su comportamiento al más mínimo posible; llegado incluso a estar más pasivos que en la noche más oscura, este evento trajo muchas preguntas al equipo de investigación al mando de la comandante Hange.

Armin sugirió que debido a que el sol no había salido en semanas, no había suficiente luz para que ellos estuvieran activos. Esto comenzó con una simple suposición, la cual se incrementó más cuando descubrió que tanto él como Eren, habían reducido considerablemente su capacidad de regeneración y su posibilidad de transformarse en un titán.

Al inicio, esta información se trató de ocultar y mantenerla al margen; ya que si hubiera algún enemigo infiltrado nuevamente, podría comprometer la seguridad de Eren, o la de Armin.

Sin embargo no duró mucho, dado a que la gente comenzó a notar la diferencia de rendimiento de ambos soldados. La desgracia era tan evidente, que si se cortaban o herían, tardaban horas en llegar a sanar la herida más tonta y diminuta.

El capitán Levi ordenó suspender temporalmente cualquier tipo de entrenamiento mientras se encontraban en esa situación, Eren estaba totalmente expuesto y cualquier movimiento mal ejecutado podría comprometer su salud y el futuro para todos.

Debido a esto, todos los reclutas y soldados acordaron bajar sus actividades al mínimo, la empresa Reeves estaba trabajando a todo lo que podía para suministrar todos los alimentos posibles, desgraciadamente la fuerte ola de frío impedía cultivar y criar el ganado, la comida se había reducido a niveles críticos.

El actual gobierno dirigido por Historia Reiss, ordenó una ley de racionamiento y resguardo. Todo Eldiano debía mantenerse refugiado en su hogar en las horas más fuertes; especialmente en la noche, donde la temperatura descendía a números bastante peligrosos para cualquier ser viviente.

El gobierno siguió un plan; ideado y proporcionado por Armin, en utilizar toda la madera posible en fogatas y refugios ante el frío, además de utilizar mantos gruesos expropiados del antiguo régimen.

Toda la clase; ricos y pobres, estuvieron luchando contra el inminente frío por igual. Personas como el capitán Levi, jamás habían visto una temporada tan severa y complicada; él odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía los huesos congelados.

Lo que el frío y nieve congelaba todo a su paso, algo inverosímil ocurría en otro sitio.

Muy por debajo del subsuelo en Stohess, en los calabozos subterráneos de la Legión y la policía militar interior, se encontraba un extraño cristal; rodeado por numerosas sogas y cadenas evitando que se cayera.

El cristal se veía duro y resistente, pero desprendía un ligero humo de varias partes de este.

.

.

.

_De un fuerte golpe con su pie, Annie lanzó a Eren hacia el suelo, cayendo duramente con su trasero en la hierba. _

—_¡Aaahhgg! —se quejó él justo al caer de lleno. —¡No es justo! ¡Eres muy fuerte Annie! —le dijo tiempo después de recobrar la compostura._

_La rubia guardó silencio por unos momentos y se limitó a observarlo, con su clásica expresión de aburrimiento y desinterés. _

_Eren frotaba repetidas veces su espalda y muslo, el golpe le había dolido bastante. _

_Annie seguía mirándolo un rato más, hasta que se relajó un poco y llevó su mano a su cintura._

—_Ya te he dicho, no lo soy. —le aseguró fríamente._

_Él por su parte continuaba sobándose, seguramente para el día siguiente se levantaría todo adolorido; como era de costumbre cada vez que practicaba con ella._

_Dirigió su mirada y la clavó en ella._

—_¿Entonces por qué siempre quedo yo en el suelo? ¡Estoy sospechando que no se trata de solamente una técnica! —le dijo este en todo su derecho de queja._

_Annie suspiró y levantó sus hombros, Eren seguía sin entender._

—_Hay técnicas que siempre favorecerán a los más débiles, solo es cuestión de saber cuál usar y para quién. —le explicó para después tomar nuevamente su postura de combate._

_Eren se percató de esto y rápidamente se levantó de un salto._

_Sabía que en un momento a otro, Annie lo atacaría. Generalmente siempre empezaba con un movimiento sorpresa; haciendo como si fuera a golpearlo con su puño izquierdo, pero luego lo tomaría con una llave y lo arrojaría al suelo._

_Él calculó rápidamente lo que seguro ella haría, después de todo es lo que habitualmente hace. Él ya había quedado en el suelo al menos 20 veces con la misma técnica; desde aquel día en que se la enseñó, insistía en seguir entrenando con ella, debía ganarle. A toda costa._

_Cómo lo supuso, Annie atacó como siempre, dándole un puñetazo por la parte izquierda; él trató de prevenir lo que venía y rápidamente llevó su mano derecha hacia la de ella, esperando que hiciera su movimiento característico._

_Sin embargo, cayó en el truco de Annie y recibió el puñetazo completo en toda su cara._

—_¡Daaaahhhh! —gritó él al tocar nuevamente el suelo. _

_Eren daba cómicamente varias vueltas alrededor suyo cubriéndose la cara._

_Annie suspiró otra vez y en cierta manera, le pareció graciosa la patética actuación de él._

—_También te he dicho que debes ser perceptivo, no esperes que tú enemigo haga el mismo truco dos o tres veces seguidas. —le aclaró mientras por una segunda vez, llevaba su mano a la cintura._

_Eren continuaba dando vueltas por el suelo, hasta que se detuvo y se quedó un rato retomando el aire para pasar el dolor que sentía._

—_¡Eso dolió sabes! Creo, creo que hasta me partiste un diente. —dijo este desde el suelo, buscándose con su lengua alguna fractura en algún diente._

_Annie arqueó la ceja y de cierta forma se preocupó un poco, no quería dejar al chico más deforme de lo que ya era._

_Se acercó un poco hasta él y se inclinó un poco, para observarlo mejor._

—_Eres muy blando, Eren. —le dijo Annie tras mirarlo mejor, estaba casi todo golpeado y lleno de moretones. _

—_¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto! —exclamó él muy enfadado, se levantó un poco mientras cubría con su mano la parte de su cara en donde recibió el golpe. —Es… ¡Es que tú eres muy fuerte! —_

_Ella lo miró fijamente y tras unos segundos, se sentó en el suelo junto a él; quizás para compadeserlo ante su mala fortuna._

—_Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Eren. Solamente te falta práctica. —le aseguró._

_Eren arqueó la ceja que aún no estaba golpeada, la miró y le respondió._

—_Por eso intento ganarte, sé que cuando te gane… Habré mejorado. —aseguró esta vez él firmemente._

_Ella sonrió muy levemente; solo Eren pudo notarlo, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia._

—_¿Habrás mejorado solo en el combate? —le preguntó._

_Eren asintió con determinación ante la pregunta._

_Por otro lado, Annie se levantó y le dio la espalda, para mirarlo de reojo y responderle._

—_Aún te falta aprender para eso, necesitas aprender a pelear y a hablar con las mujeres. —tras decir esto, caminó alejándose de él._

_Eren por su parte, crujió los dientes._

—_¡Eso ya una vez me lo dijiste! ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? —le gritó desde su posición._

_Annie suspiró y negó con su cabeza._

—_Aún te falta crecer, Eren. —dijo para colocarse un vez más en posición de ataque._

_Él al verle, se levantó instantáneamente y se preparó para seguir el entrenamiento._

_._

_._

_._

—_Papá… ¿P-podemos descansar? —pidió exhausta una pequeña niña rubia._

_Ella junto a su padre, llevaban horas de intenso combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Él era un hombre de estatura media, pero muy robusto; al menos para ella, ella era muy delgada y pequeña, no podía seguirle los pasos tan rápido y perfectos como los suyos._

_El padre escupió y le azotó fuertemente una cachetada, tumbandola en el césped y haciendo que ella lo mirara horrorizada._

—_¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de comportarte como una débil! ¡Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Annie! ¡Levántate y actúa como una guerrera! —el sujeto tomó su posición de ataque y se preparó para arremeterla._

_La niña se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo estaba cansada e involuntariamente temblaba en su inútil esfuerzo de ponerse de pie._

_Para su mala fortuna, su papá arremetió fuertemente contra ella y la hizo estamparse de espaldas contra la pared de su choza._

—_¡Maldición, Annie! —le gritó este frustrado. —¿¡En verdad crees que con esa aptitud conseguirás la coordenada!? ¡Así jamás nos salvaremos! ¿¡Acaso… Acaso no quieres salvar a tu papá!? —le preguntó muy confuso y atemorizado._

_Annie tragó ante esa pregunta. El señor se apresuró a dónde estaba ella y la tomó fuertemente de ambos brazos, le estaba doliendo su agarre; ella trató de resistir y no gritar ante esto, pero no pudo dejar escapar un ligero quejido de dolor._

—_¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo Annie! —le gritó él a escasos centímetros de ella. —¿¡Dudas acaso de lo que nos hará el gobierno de Marley si fallamos en esta misión!? ¡Por primera vez, tenemos la oportunidad de agradecerle a esta gente por aceptarnos en sus tierras y darnos la oportunidad de vivir! —le aseguró él._

_Annie lo miraba de reojo, guardando silencio y tratando de aceptar su nueva etapa en la vida._

—_Si les fallamos a los Marleyanos, te matarán, me matarán… ¿¡Entiendes eso!? ¡Tu querido papá morirá a manos de este gran gobierno! ¿Quieres eso, Annie? —nuevamente esa pregunta apuñalaba su corazón una y otra vez._

_Annie dio un largo suspiro y trató de recobrar fuerzas para continuar con el entrenamiento._

—_¡Así me gusta Annie! —le exclamó alegremente él; eufórico, se dio la vuelta y le continúo hablando mientras caminaba. —Tú eres una buena niña Annie, serás una buena niña para papi… Sin embargo, recuerda bien solo una cosa; deberás hacer que todo el mundo te odie, que te vean como su enemiga. —_

_Lo dicho por su padre la sorprendió al instante, ella abrió sus ojos cual platos y lo observó con impotencia._

—_No me mires así Annie, es necesario eso. Recuerda tu misión. ¡Eres una guerrera! ¡Sé una guerrera! —_

_Las palabras de su padre parecían un método de desprecio hacia ella, más que símbolos de inspiración y tranquilidad._

_Mentiría si dudaba acerca de esa misión, muy en el fondo le parecía un engaño por parte del gobierno de Marley. ¿Para qué el gobierno se molestaría en reconocer a 4 simples niños Eldianos como héroes? Marley siempre odió y despreció a Eldia, ¿Por qué les daría una misión así? Desde que nació con el poder del titán hembra había sentenciado su vida._

_Aún más sabiendo que después de activarle su poder de Titán, solo tendría 13 años de vida por adelante… ¿Por qué su padre tuvo que decirle al gobierno que ella tenía ese poder? Él siempre le decía que la quería pero… ¿Eso era en realidad querer a alguien? No podía saberlo…_

_Era frustrante y aterrador saber su inminente destino. Aún así estaba esperanzada de que lo dicho por el gobierno fuese cierto y ellos tenían la cura para librarse de esa maldición. No sabía decir que era verdad, pero intentaba creerlo._

_Al menos, haría feliz a una sola persona. A su padre…_

_._

_._

_._

—La nieve no ha dejado de parar… —susurró Armin desde la ventana, observando como se extendía por grandes cantidades de zonas aquel manto blanco.

Eren; quién se encontraba descansando en una de las sillas, lo miraba con desinterés.

Mikasa por su parte, terminaba de darle mayor fuerza a la fogata que tenían en una enorme chimenea. Ella se cubrió más su cuerpo con una manta gruesa de color verde y se acercó a sus amigos.

—Eren. —lo llamó ella. —Debes abrigarte, de lo contrario enfermarás. Está haciendo mucho frío. —le dijo, entre tanto tomaba uno de los abrigos que habían en el suelo y trataba inútilmente de colocárselo.

La silla complicaba un poco el cubrirlo, aparte de que él no se movía en lo más mínimo.

—¡Eren! —lo volvió a llamar ella. —¿Quieres acomodarte mejor para cubrirte? —le reprendió con una mirada severa, no obstante el chico dirigió su atención a otro lado, levantándose sin ánimo alguno.

—No hace tanto frío… Al menos, aún no. —dijo Eren en un susurro, captando la atención de sus dos amigos.

Armin se acercó un poco a él y le preguntó.

—¿Por qué dices eso Eren? ¿Tienes algún otro recuerdo? —no era raro que Eren diera balbuceos frecuentemente, además muchos de ellos parecían ser premoniciones de eventos que aún no habían pasado.

Eren lo miró de reojo por unos momentos y después se limitó a pararse junto a él. Observando el paisaje desolado por la ventana.

—Que paisaje más triste, había visto muchas veces caer una tormenta de nieve… Pero esta, sin duda es la más fuerte hasta el momento. —aseguró.

Mikasa suspiró y se acercó nuevamente a él, llevando consigo el abrigo entre sus manos.

—Eren, por favor. —le pidió una vez más, aunque esta vez en un tono más de súplica.

Él guardó silencioso un rato más y les dio la espalda.

—Tú lo necesitas más, Mikasa. —éste al finalizar su respuesta, caminó hacia una de las puertas de la habitación, saliendo al pasillo.

Tanto Armin como Mikasa se quedaron observándolo con tristeza y preocupación.

Desde ya hace un par de años, la actitud de Eren había cambiado. Al principio fue un poco más cerrado, después fue más paciente y aceptaba sin objetar muchas de las cosas que el viejo Eren no aceptaría. Sin embargo el Eren que presencian hoy en día es realmente diferente, el capitán Levi y la comandante Hange aseguraban que era porque finalmente había madurado y aceptado ciertas cosas que anteriormente eran una estupidez, cosa que solamente él creía que se podían.

Pero Armin y Mikasa sabían bien que eso no era cierto y que el cambio tan radical que tuvo Eren se debió a otras cosas. Desde que supo la verdad sobre la humanidad y los titanes, los recuerdos de su padre, del sujeto con su mismo nombre y las personas anteriores a ellos, habían cambiado al Eren que conocían y eso les asustaba.

Armin no pudo resistir bajar su mirada, Mikasa se percató al instante de ello.

—Armin… —le susurró ella.

El chico dio un largo suspiro y apretó su mano, formando un puño.

—Ex-extraño al viejo Eren… A ese Eren que conocíamos… —

Ciertamente, Armin estaba en lo correcto. Mikasa siempre tuvo que lidiar con las estupideces, idioteces y malos pasos que usualmente hacia Eren todos los días. Ella siempre era la que lo cuidaba y lo mantenía al margen de cualquier tipo de idea y situación comprometedora, para ello debía mantener una actitud firme, realista y pensar con la cabeza fría. Debía buscar el bien para Eren, de lo contrario ese idiota terminaría matándose sin razón aparente.

No obstante… Esos tiempos ya habían acabado, por lo visto. Desde que él comenzó a tener esa actitud fría, vacía y desolada, todo lo que ella intentara hacer, estaba mal y aunque desde siempre él se lo decía, le gritaba y la insultaba, estas veces lo hacía sin decir nada… Simplemente se marchaba sin decir absolutamente nada… Cosa que en cierta forma, la herían aún más.

Mikasa sin querer, recordó aquel fatídico momento en el cual ambos tuvieron una pequeña diferencia de opiniones… Ese momento la perturbaba, la entristecía y le dolía en todo su ser.

_"—Es curioso… No hay cosa que odie más, que aquellos que nos quitan nuestra libertad o que se conformen con ser alguien más del ganado… Ser uno más de un ganado sin sentido, conformarse con lo que se tiene… Vaya desgracia. Es por eso; Mikasa, que siempre te he odiado. —*_

_Mikasa quedó en shock ante eso, sintió como si un mundo entero se le viniera encima. Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y recorrieron por todas sus mejillas, ella intentaba creer que todo era una horrible pesadilla, pero no lo era._

_"—Siempre te he odiado… Y siempre lo haré. —"_

Mikasa apretó su mano y al igual que Armin, formó un puño que con todas sus fuerzas, derramó varias gotas de sangre a causa de sus uñas.

Armin la miró impactado, inmediatamente comprendió que ella pensó en aquel momento que para ambos, fue bastante duro y cruel por parte de Eren.

Jamás hubieran esperado tal reacción por parte de él. ¿Quién era este nuevo sujeto sin razón de ser? Ciertamente Armin sabía con seguridad algo; lo comprendió desde hace tiempo.

—Mikasa… —la llamó él en un susurro. Armin se acercó a ella y le regaló con un pequeño abrazo, sabía que su amiga se sentía devastada y si no fuera porque ella era alguien realmente fuerte, la hubiese consumido. —El Eren que conocíamos… Ya no está más aquí. —

.

.

.

El soldado Jean; miembro del nuevo escuadrón Levi, se disponía regresar a su dormitorio rápidamente. El frío lo estaba haciendo agonizar y aunque llevase dos abrigos encima, el frío se le entraba en los huesos.

Traía en su mano un farol; aunque actualmente utilizaban los fragmentos de endurecimiento de Titán para iluminar, en estos momentos él necesitaba más que nada una fuerte confiable de calor, a la vieja escuela.

El caminaba a paso apresurado por aquellos enormes pasillos; hasta que al cruzar por uno de ellos, se encontró a su amigo Eren, sentado y mirando hacia la nada por una de las ventanas.

Él se acercó velozmente hacia él, últimamente sabía que este chico había perdido todos los tornillos que aún le quedaban en esa cabezota, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Y sin abrigo! ¿Quieres acaso morirte antes de tiempo? —Jean estaba temblando hasta los huesos, le fue complicado hablarle sin crujir tanto sus dientes.

Eren no se molestó en dirigirle la mirada, así que se limitó a responderle desde su lugar.

—No hace tanto frío, no todavía al menos. —la respuesta de Eren hizo arquearle la ceja al grisáceo.

¿Qué en verdad este chico ya se había vuelto loco por completo? Sí, bien. Aceptaba que en ocasiones Eren hablaba consigo mismo y sin sentido, que vivía ahora más callado, distante y menos activos que antes. Que su actitud era más madura en cierta manera y que poseía un aspecto tétrico; le recordaba en varias ocasiones al capitán Levi, tal vez era contagioso.

Sin embargo él seguía siendo Eren, su amigo. O eso creía…

—¿P-pero qué dices hombre? ¡Sí está haciendo un frío hasta los huesos! ¡Regresa a tu alcoba y ponte algo! ¡Recuerda que tus poderes de titán están muy débiles! —le reprendió con firmeza.

Eren asintió a dicho por él, sin embargo no se disponía a mirarlo.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Jean. Descansa. —le dijo él mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida del pasillo.

Jean confuso, intentaba pensar en dónde había quedado ese imbécil mocoso que vivía alterando sus nervios a cada rato. Este sujeto llegó hace com años y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Eren caminó un poco más y logró salir del recinto, aquella gran casa que ahora utilizaba como base de operaciones para dormir y descansar, el gran escuadrón de Levi; conocidos por todos, aclamados por muchos, había ganado bastante prestigio desde nunca.

La gobernación le concedió como ofrenda por sus heroicas proezas, aquella gran vivienda en la cual todos ellos podían descansar a gusto.

A todos les encantó, fue un gran obsequio por parte de Historia Reiss. Todos disfrutaron alegremente su buen gesto; todos con excepción de Eren, el cual ya para aquel momento, se encontraba sumergido en un extraño mundo. Alejado de todos.

Él caminó sin rumbo por el patio y salió a las calles de Stohess. No sabía por qué, ni para qué quería caminar a tempranas horas de la mañana. Aún nevaba con fuerza, los mercaderes no habrían hasta más tarde; posiblemente dentro de algunas horas, las calles se encontraban desiertas y solo aquella nieve increíblemente blanca, cubría todo el lugar.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba, Eren no pudo evitar pensar en una cosa. Lo increíblemente diferente que era ese lugar con Marley… Mirar aquellas calles, imaginarse a los mercaderes vendiendo, a los niños y ancianos; si llegase a ver alguno, caminando y corriendo de aquí para allá. Francamente, era casi imposible en Marley.

El nivel tecnológico en ambas facciones era abismal. Ellos eran unos simples animales en comparación a los Marleyanos, a los verdaderos humanos.

¿Qué tipo de cosas nuevas habría por conocerte y explorar? Desde que él era pequeño, tener libertad y salir de aquellos malditos muros era su sueño. Pero ahora, tantas cosas que le gustaría conocer y disfrutar, parecía un tormento.

Recordaba con exactitud esas cosas, los dirigibles, los automóviles, los trenes y los teléfonos… Los aviones, los barcos, el agua potable y la sanidad. Sin duda alguna, era completamente distinta a esa vida de mierda que siempre había tenido.

Desgraciadamente, recordaba esos recuerdos como si fueran suyos… Pero no eran propios, todos esos recuerdos eran más que simple escenarios robados por sus antecesores, deseaba poder ser él quien probara con su propia voluntad, manos y ojos todos esos momentos… Pero ya otro lo había hecho por él.

En su camino, no pudo evitar sentirse lástima por sí mismo. ¿Acaso no podría tener algo de lo que siempre había querido? Quería estar con su madre; y la perdió. Quería explorar salir a explorar el mundo; no podía. Quería exterminar a todos los titanes; en realidad eran su propia gente. Aferrarse al sueño que compartía con Armin de ver el mar y más allá, cada vez resultaba menos creíble.

Con suerte, le quedaba años como máximo de vida. Después de todo ya estaba sentenciado por esa maldición, estaban en guerra y las guerras duraban años. Con mucha suerte, quizás lograran conseguir la victoria rápidamente y tal vez su última recompensa fuese conocer lo que hay más allá de lo que veía…

Pero eso parecía muy poco probable.

¿Qué tipo de motivación tenía ahora para seguir adelante? Ya conocía su destino final, ya casi todo lo que quería hacer lo había conseguido. Había peleado con un propósito y objetivo desde pequeño, pero ahora. ¿Cuál era su propósito aquí? Ya no tenía nada ni nadie por quién luchar, Armin enfrentaría el mismo cruel destino que él y no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mikasa… Ella nunca tuvo un propósito ni un objetivo, siempre fue un obstáculo absurdo en su camino. Siempre creyendo que se debía quedar con lo que se tenía.

Pero ahora… ¿Por qué luchamos?

Eren no se había percatado de que varios sujetos le estaban hablando con desespero, de pronto uno de ellos le apuntó hacia algo y él no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el sitio, quedando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, impresionado con lo que veía.

.

.

.

_Annie dio un suspiro y tomó su alimento correspondiente para dirigirse a una mesa apartada de todos._

_Como era habitual en cada momento del día, todos eran llamados a comer en el gran salón de cadetes y reclutas. Allí cada quién iba al comedor y recibía una porción de alimento digno para un soldado; este más que nada era pan y sopa, muy pocas veces traía carne y frutas._

_Annie detestaba la sopa, prefería comerse el pan puro. Sin embargo había ocasiones en que debia tomarse la sopa también, dado a que el estómago no le resistiría._

_A su vez, acompañado de esto; se servía un pequeño vaso de agua y otro de jugo o leche, en raciones muy pocas dado a su difícil elaboración; al menos, para los encargados de la cocina._

_Annie solía comer a solas, detestaba estar rodeada de muchas personas y en especial de esa raza tan despreciable… Aún así lo que más le molestaba, eran las constantes estupideces y escenitas que se montaba ese bastardo suicida. ¿En verdad nunca dejaba de ser tan molesto y estúpido?_

_Ella tenía que sufrir una y otra vez las mismas escenas y escándalos provocados por él. _

_"Salvar a la humanidad"_

_"Recuperar nuestra libertad"_

_"Exterminar a todos los titanes"_

_"Proteger nuestras creencias y sobrevivir"_

_¿Quién era tan estúpido en creerse y decir semejantes disparates? A ella le molestaba en verdad la actitud de él, era un niño inmaduro que no conocía el mundo ni la triste realidad que hay en el._

_Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo y lo habitual que se hacia día tras día el tener que calarse todos sus discursos y escenarios._

_Algo le llamó la atención…_

_Todos solían contradecirlo, insultarlo, amenazarlo y golpearlo. Pero… Eren no cedía, seguía con su cabeza en alto y sueños ante cualquier cosa, poco a poco esa determinación fue llamando la atención de Annie en una forma; curiosidad._

_¿En verdad estaba tan decidido en ir contra la corriente? Eso era una estupidez, algo imposible por lógica…_

_Pero también; por lógica, es imposible que existan los titanes… y existen. _

_Poco a poco ella fue cambiando su opinión respecto a ese chico. Tal vez solo sean palabras estúpidas de alguien muy estúpido, posiblemente moriría en su primera misión y no lograría alcanzar nada de lo que decía. Nadie lo sabía con exactitud._

_Pero si algo le quedaba en claro, es que en cierta forma le parecía interesante su manera de creer y ver el mundo._

_Le daba lástima ver como la triste realidad lo golpeaba en toda su inútil cara, pero mientras fuesen compañeros de entrenamiento. Ella trataría de enseñarle una que otra cosa para que aprendiera a defenderse aunque sea._

_Su misión no era hacerse amiga de nadie; al contrario, tenía que volverse la enemiga de todos. Pero ese chico… tenía algo que despertaba la curiosidad que habitaba en ella._

—_Bastardo suicida estúpido… solo piensas y dices cosas sin sentido… Jamás entenderías lo que una frágil e indefensa doncella como yo siente. —dijo Annie un tanto molesta._

_Le molestó, le frustró… Aquel día en que casi lograba capturarlo y regresar con su padre, había sido una gran y dura derrota para ella._

_No pudo dormir en todas las siguientes noches después de regresar del bosque. Haber matado a tantos… ¿Para qué? Para nada._

_Eren logró escapar gracias a Levi y Mikasa, esos dos eran unos malditos… Ella estuvo a punto de conseguir lo que tanto le costó aceptar._

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando ya te tenía, te arrebataron de mis manos? Mis sueños de ver a mi padre de nuevo…"_

_Annie estaba devastada en su dormitorio, en unas pocas horas debía de levantarse para cumplir las misiones en la policía militar interior, sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño._

_Se movía de un lado a otro en esa cama, se aferraba a su almohada y sin evitarlo, lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_Hubiera en verdad deseado que las cosas salieran distintas… Mató a tantas personas, ejecutó y descuartizó con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales a ese soldado del escuadrón de Levi. Para nada…_

_Ella no quería enfrentarse a Eren, su objetivo era solo capturarlo y llevárselo. Pero no pelear a muerte contra él._

_No obstante, verlo vuelto en ira y cólera, la sorprendió mucho y en cierta manera. La asustó._

_Nunca antes había visto esa faceta de Eren, es decir. ¡Él era un completo inmaduro! Pero verlo con esas ganas de matarla, a ella… No sabía por qué pero le dolía._

_Recordó cuando tuvo su combate final contra él, estaba vuelto una bestia. ¿Por qué quería matarla? Si tan solo él hubiera sabido las razones por la cual ella hacia todo eso…_

_Le daba tristeza recordar esos momentos, solo quería escapar… Su misión había fracasado y lo peor es que todos la habían descubierto, en especial él._

_Muchas vueltas rondaron su cabeza cuando esa multitud de personas la rodearon y la sometieron ante los ojos de él. Eren se atrevió a intervenir… ¿Pero a intervenir en qué y para quién? ¿Para ella? ¿Por qué?_

_"—No cabe duda… De que eres un maldito imbécil Eren, nunca has sabido hablar con una mujer ni tratar a una doncella… Siempre has sido igual de estúpido insensato. —"_

_Annie sentía calor y frío a la vez, una sensación rara y molesta. Sentía dolor, malestar y le costaba respirar. Parecía como si todo el aire del mundo, se le tratara de escapar._

_De pronto recordó como en su combate final, esa misma sensación la estaba invadiendo. Creyó que había llegado su hora de morir y que jamás volvería a ver más nunca a su padre._

_Eren había ganado, le había vencido y allí estaba ella, a su completa merced._

_Sin duda alguna sería devorada y tragada en pedazos por ese bastardo sin escrúpulos…_

_Pero, ¿No fue así?_

_Lo último que recordaba fue como al romperle su cuello de titán, ella quedaba expuesta a ser devorada por él. Pero él se detuvo y le dio el suficiente tiempo de encerrarse en una burbuja con el método de endurecimiento de titán._

_Lo último que supo, fue eso…_

Sin embargo un extraño ruido la estaba molestando, la sensación de aire le oprimía su pecho y un desespero horrible invadía todo su cuerpo.

¿¡Qué demonios era todo eso!? Será… ¿Será que ese bastardo si la había devorado?

Conocía bien a Eren, sabía de lo que era capaz y las cosas que haría sin dudarlo. Él la mataría, la hubiera matado…

Pero…

Un fuerte sonido de crujido la estremeció y una luz repentina encandiló sus ojos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de percibir que estaba sucediendo; cuando sin poder evitarlo, cayó duramente contra el piso, lastimándose y abriéndose una herida en su cabeza.

El dolor que sentía Annie era muy intenso, sentía mucho calor, pero a la vez mucho frío. Su cuerpo temblaba y se agitaba frenéticamente, convulsionando a un ritmo alarmante.

Le dolían los ojos, apenas podía abrir sus párpados; estos se sentían pesados y le dolía con solo pestañear.

Un hilo de sangre recorría desde su cabeza hasta su boca, se había golpeado fuertemente contra el suelo y su estado físico no le permitía hacer algo al respecto.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni tampoco por qué estaba allí.

Trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas y brazos no reaccionaban. ¡No los sentía!

El miedo comenzó a invadir a Annie, ¿Será que había quedado paralítica? ¿Le habían cortado sus extremidades? ¿¡Por qué no se regeneraba!?

Ella estaba en estado de shock, varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ambos ojos y caer al suelo.

En un intento desesperado, con todas sus fuerzas trató de arrastrarse pero le era casi imposible y a la vez, le dolía mucho.

Sin poder controlarlo, su boca emitió un sonido sin que ella se lo ordenara.

—_E… Er-en… —_dijo en un tono muy bajo y casi sin fuerzas.

Un guardia de la policía militar, se encontraba frotándose sus manos cerca de una gran antorcha que había sido puesta dentro de esos calabozos durante el inicio de la tempestad.

Su compañero de turno, acababa de llegar después de ir a recoger unas provisiones para la suplantarlo.

Al inicio, el subterráneo había sido firmemente vigilado por varios encargados. Sin embargo con el pasar de los años, los números de soldados había disminuido en los distritos considerablemente; por ello, casi no habían muchos soldados que montaran guardia en los calabozos subterráneos.

Sin embargo, gracias a la ferretería ventisca, algunos guardias tuvieron la idea de retomar sus puestos debajo de la tierra para así, resguardarse mejor de aquella ola de frío.

Todo parecía ir de lo más normal, hasta que uno de ellos se percató de un extraño e inusual ruido.

—¿Escuchas eso? —le preguntó el recién llegado a su compañero.

Este agudizó mejor su oído y escuchó a lo que se refería.

—Suena como… ¿Vapor? ¡Vamos! —ambos guardias corrieron rápidamente a la celda en donde provenía el ruido, los cuales al llegar allí se quedaron petrificados.

—N-no… ¡No puede ser! —dijo uno de ellos vuelto en miedo.

—¡Salió! —exclamó el otro al ver como una deplorable Annie, luchaba por arrastrarse en el suelo, mientras convulsionaba y se agitaba frenéticamente.

Ambos guardias salieron disparados hacia la salida, tenían que buscar algún superior para informarles. Cuando de repente.

—¡S-señor Eren! —exclamó asustado uno de los soldados.

Eren no pareció escucharlo y siguió caminando sin rumbo aparente, entrando por el pasillo y caminando sin decir nada.

¡Parecía un sonámbulo!

Ambos guardias se miraron confusos y perplejos, por lo cual siguieron a Eren y comenzaron a gritarle y contarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, Eren parecía no entenderles ni percatarse de que ellos se encontraban allí.

¿Cuál era su propósito aquí? Ya no tenía nada ni nadie por quién luchar, Armin enfrentaría el mismo cruel destino que él y no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mikasa… Ella nunca tuvo un propósito ni un objetivo, siempre fue un obstáculo absurdo en su camino. Siempre creyendo que se debía quedar con lo que se tenía.

Pero ahora… ¿Por qué luchamos?

Eren no se había percatado de que varios soldados le estaban hablando con desespero, de pronto uno de ellos le apuntó hacia algo y él no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el sitio, quedando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, impresionado con lo que veía.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, tal cual como solía hacerlo de niño y adolescente.

¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo!

—A-annie… —susurró él, llamando la atención de ella de inmediato.

—E-eren… —le respondió con dificultad, mientras era azotada por numerosas convulsiones.

.

.

.

_**¿Continuará?**_


End file.
